Another Story
by Animefan4ever13
Summary: RenxOC LysergxOC, and HorohoroxOC story! Only based on the anime, not the manga. If u wanna find out what happens read the story, I'm not gunna do a summary. I do not own Shaman King. I only own my characters Suri, Tama, and Fuyu.*Put on hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**Me: HEY GUYS! I'm starting a new story! This one is gunna have Suri and Tama in it, but no Ai****. So, this is a Shaman King story and I'm gunna have my girls help me with this! Come on in guys and tell them who is gunna be with whom!**

**Tara: Yay! Tama's gunna be in this one too! Anyway, my character is gunna be paired with Ren/ Len Tao.**

**Sarah: Suri is gunna be with Horohoro or, as I like to call him, Trey.**

**Me: You heard the ladies! This is gunna be a RenxOC and HorohoroxOC story!**

**Ren: Wait! When did I agree to this!**

**Trey: Lighten up man, why do you have to be so uptight.**

**Ren: I am NOT uptight!**

**Me: And let the story begin before they start and all out fight and try to kill us. I do not own Shaman King.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

In Japan, Yoh and his friends were in the airport waiting for the plane to arrive.

Once they arrived, they heard some arguing and decided to see who it was. They saw two girls arguing over the window seat.

"You had it last time!" A girl with brown hair said. She had it tied up in a bun and was wearing a white t-shirt and a purple skirt with sneakers. She had a quiver of arrows on her back and was holding a bow. She had purple eyes and was wearing a four-leaf clover pendant.

"Look, you're my best friend, but I would kill for that window seat." A girl with short blonde hair and green eyes replied. She had a black shirt, a red shorts, and black converse with red laces. She had a black belt with red stripes with a shotgun on it.

"Break it up!" a unicorn appeared beside the blonde girl.

"Yes, Suri-dono, Tama-dono, listen to Blue-dono." A ninja appeared behind the brunet.

"Be quiet, Mika," they replied.

"Suri, is that you!" Yoh asked surprised.

The brunet that was identified as Suri looked over which meant the other girl was Tama.

"Yoh!" she ran over and glopped him.

"Yoh, have you been seeing someone behind Anna's back, because if she finds out, she is going to kill you." Manta said.

"No," Yoh replied, "this is Anna's cousin, Suri Sasaki."

"It's nice to meet you all! This is my guardian ghost Mika, she was a ninja in the feudal era of Japan." she bowed.

"My name is Tama Suzuki. And this is my guardian ghost, Blue, the unicorn."

"I personally don't see why you are all so scared of Anna." Ren cut in.

"That's because once she left Suri in the woods for a whole month for training." Tama smiled. Ren blushed and looked away.

"I hope we can all be friends." Tama said. Suri nodded.

"Does this mean I get the window seat and can Yoh sit with me?" Suri asked.

"Ugh, fine! But, then who am I going to sit with?" Tama complained

"You and sit with Renny here!" Yoh smiled.

**Me: 1****st**** chapter finished. Sarah, Tara?**

**Tara: MORE ROMANCE **

**Me: Patience oh, impatient one.**

**Sarah: Yeah Tara!**

**Tara: YEAAAAH! ;) **

**Me: See u in the next chapter! I do not own shaman king.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: HEY GUYS! Next chapter! **

**Sarah: So, why am I related to Anna? She's scary!**

**Tara: Cause if you're related to her, she'll be nicer to you.**

**Sarah: So she won't kill me? **

**Me: Yes, she will not kill you.**

_In the last chapter:_

"_Suri, is that you!" Yoh asked surprised._

_The brunet that was identified as Suri looked over which meant the other girl was Tama._

"_Yoh!" she ran over and glopped him._

"_Yoh, have you been seeing someone behind Anna's back, because if she finds out, she is going to kill you." Manta said._

"_No," Yoh replied, "this is Anna's cousin, Suri Sasaki."_

"_It's nice to meet you all! This is my guardian ghost Mika, she was a ninja in the feudal era of Japan." she bowed._

"_My name is Tama Suzuki. And this is my guardian ghost, Blue, the unicorn." _

"_I personally don't see why you are all so scared of Anna." Ren cut in._

"_That's because once she left Suri in the woods for a whole month for training." Tama smiled. Ren blushed and looked away._

"_I hope we can all be friends." Tama said. Suri nodded._

"_Does this mean I get the window seat and can Yoh sit with me?" Suri asked._

"_Ugh, fine! But, then who am I going to sit with?" Tama complained_

"_You and sit with Renny here!" Yoh smiled._

Chapter 2: Dropped in the Dessert

Suri was talking with Yoh about Anna's training on the plane.

"Did she make you run with weights on your ankles and wrists?" Yoh asked.

"Yeah! Did she make you do 1,000,000 sit-ups and push-ups?" Suri asked.

"Finally! Someone who understands my pain!" They both hugged each other with tears streaming from their eyes.

Tama looked over and sighed. Why was her best friend such a baby? Tama turned to Ren. "So, how do you know Yoh?" (Hey, that rhymes!)

"He was one of my opponents in the first round of the Shaman Tournament. And he helped with some problems in my family." he replied.

"I see," there was an awkward silence for a while until everyone heard Trey's stomach growl.

"Hey, Ren, is there anything to eat on this plane?" Trey asked.

"Try to think of something other than your stomach." Tama complained.

Suddenly there was a loud boom and they were falling from the sky. Luckily for them, Ren was a fast thinker and he used his furyoku to cushion their landing. Yoh said he saw an oasis while we were falling so they traveled in the direction he led them.

"Dude, did the air just get colder around here?" Trey asked.

"Yeah, I feel it too." Suri said.

When they got to the oasis, they saw a girl filling a canteen with water. She had blue hair, blue eyes, and she was wearing a white dress. When she heard them she stood and looked at them.

"Hey, it's Fuyu!" Trey exclaimed.

"Horohoro…" Fuyu almost whispered.

"Still as quiet as ever, I see." Trey laughed and Fuyu nodded.

"Would you mind explaining who this is?" Ren asked.

"This is my friend Fuyu. She's part snow woman part human."

"Snow woman?" everyone asked in unison.

"It's a kind of demon that can control snow. Fuyu is special though, since she is a shaman, she can control the elements too." Trey knelt down to pet the little rabbit next to Fuyu, "And this is her spirit, Usausa."

Fuyu walked up to Suri, "Horohoro, is this your girlfriend?"

Suri and Trey blushed. "No, no, we're just friends!" they said in unison.

"Would you be my shaman queen?" Ryu kneeled before Fuyu with hearts in his eyes and flowers.

She looked at him for a second, "No…" she walked pass him and he turned to stone.

"Fuyu, why don't you travel with us?" Trey suggested. She nodded and they continued to the town they were headed to. When they got to town, they started searching for info on Dobi Village. A girl with glasses walked up to them and said she knew someone who might know about Dobi Village. The group found out it was a trap. They started to battle with Lily, Millie, Sally, Ellie, and Sharona. They were loosing so they ran away. We decided that Yoh would be leader. Ryu called Billy and they continued their journey.

"That is weird…" Fuyu whispered.

Ryu was saying his goodbye to Billy and we were discussing how to find Dobi Village. Ren then went to the library to use the internet to look up Dobi Village. Fuyu went for a walk.

"So, Trey, why is Fuyu so quiet?" Suri and Tama asked.

"Well, you see, when we were five, her parents were murdered. She wouldn't tell who did it because she didn't want us to get hurt. She only trusts me and whoever I know I can rely on." Trey answered.

Ren finished his search and they came up with nothing, and decided to look elsewhere. Fuyu came back from her walk and they waited for Ryu to come back from his search around town. He came back with a boy with green hair. The boy was dressed much like a detective. After some mix ups were sorted out, this boy named Lyserg started a battle.

Fuyu put her hand on his shoulder, "Don't hurt my friends, if you want a battle, then I'll fight."

"Alright then, Chloee, fly!"

"Usausa…" A wall ice blocked his attack.

"Fuyu, are you okay?" Trey, Suri and Tama asked. She nodded and sent a mini-blizzard rushing at Lyserg.

"I see, so you are strong. So will you join me and help me defeat Zeke?" Lyserg asked. At the mention of the name Fuyu tensed.

"How do you know him? How do you know the person that killed mother and father?" Fuyu took a few steps back with a terrified look in her eyes.

Lyserg told them about how his parents were murdered as well. "And that is why I need to know if you can beat me. Because if you can't beat me, you'll never beat him."

He sent his pendulum towards Fuyu, but she reflected it.

"All right them, time for my ultimate move, Big Ben Blitz!" His pendulum made the shape of a giant clock tower and was about to crush Fuyu.

"Silent Snow, I summon you!" A white sword appeared in Fuyu's hand she easily shattered his pendulum.

"Wow, I haven't seen that in a while." Trey gasped.

"So will you join me?" Lyserg asked them.

"No… you hurt Trey and Ren." Fuyu replied.

"We have better things to do than to play your silly games Lyserg. I need to get my friends to the hospital so either you help us or you get out of our way." Yoh said.

"I chose neither!" Lyserg shouted. He had replaced his pendulum and was attacking Yoh. Yoh gave him a glare that would send shivers down anyone's spine and used his celestial slash to top the attack.

"Your anger is clouding your thinking and that's no way to live." Yoh told him.

"Now are you coming with us, or are you just going to sit there and feel sorry for yourself?" Fuyu asked.

"Hey, Trey," Suri asked. She was supporting him while they were walking to the hospital.

"Yeah?"

"Did you see a little pink in Fuyu's cheeks when she asked Lyserg to travel with us?"

"I thought I was imagining it. Fuyu never shows any emotions." they then noticed how close together they were and looked away blushing.

Ryu started singing after that, "Well, we're going down the road, but we don't know were to. We got no map and we got no food. Our friend Lyserg turned out to be a dude. Oh no!"

Everyone was all patched up and ready to go. Lyserg was about to leave when Yoh and Fuyu stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Fuyu asked. Lyserg turned around surprised.

"We said we'd listen to your story." Yoh smiled, "There's a diner right next door."

Lyserg told us the story of is childhood.

"I realized I needed friends if I had any hope of defeating him." Lyserg finished his story.

Trey and Ryu burst into tears. "I know my approach is a little strange, picking fights with people to find allies who are stronger than I am. No wonder I'm still alone after all this time."

"Hey, come on, you're not alone anymore." Yoh said.

"Oh, yes he is and he'll stay that way." Ren interrupted.

"Ren," Fuyu gave him a death glare and he walked out of the diner.

"Just give him some time." Amidemaru told them.

"Bason, remind me never to get Fuyu angry." Ren said.

"Lyserg!" we heard Millie running over and she gave him a hug. She looked over at Fuyu who forced a smile.

"I heard three men say they were going to team up and send you flying south for the winter. I don't think they meant that as a good thing." Millie warned Lyserg.

"Thanks for looking out for me. If I can ever repay the favor, just let me know. If I run, they'll probably follow me, so I'll go to them and apologize." Lyserg got up and walked away. Fuyu ran after them while Trey and Suri were trying to reason with Kori and Tama was comforting Ryu.

"I'm coming too," she said.

"Why?" Lyserg asked.

"From what I've seen so far, you are going to need my help."

"Thanks." Lyserg smiled. "Maybe, we'll be able to see the guys at Dobi Village."

-Mini-Time Skip-

"I don't think you understand. My apology is sincere." Lyserg was talking to tree strange men.

"We believe you, but we're still sincerely going to wipe you out." the short man with grey hair said.

"For what it's worth, I am truly sorry for hurting you in my search for companions, but if you truly insist on fighting, then I'll be happy to oblige. Just don't complain when I beat you a second time. Fuyu, do you think you could help me?" She nodded slightly.

Lyserg attacked them, but they captured Chloee in her cage.

"That's Chloee's original cage! But, but how could you- You're with Zeke!" Lyserg exclaimed.

"Zeke gave us this little present and asked that we give you his warmest regards." One of them explained.

"Then I have no reason to hold back." Fuyu smirked, "Lyserg, please take cover."

She attacked them with Silent Snow and sent a slash of ice in their direction. Ren appeared to help her out.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Of course." she answered calmly. Since Ren's weapon was still broken, he used spirit unity. The boys, Suri, and Tama came and helped and they soon defeated two of their opponents.

"Am I right to be guessing Ren was the first one on the scene?" Ryu asked.

"Yup, Ren's not really cold blooded, he just want everyone to think he is." Yoh laughed.

"Of course, I'm cold blooded. My blood cells are ice cubes." Ren stated.

"I can make that true." Fuyu said.

"I don't think you should Fuyu." Tama sweat dropped.

Lyserg then defeated the third man with his Big Ben Blitz. He then did a little dousing and gave us our lead to the mountains.

"I have to go now," Millie told Fuyu and Lyserg.

"Thank you Millie." Fuyu smiled.

"Yes, thank you." Lyserg repeated. Millie giggled while running off and we all headed in the direction Lyserg pointed.

**Me: Finally done! This chapter took me a while. Why don't you say something Fuyu?**

**Fuyu: …**

**Me: Come on, say something!**

**Fuyu: Something…**

**Me: I didn't mean that!**

**Trey: I don't think I've see Fuyu joke around since we were four-year-olds!**

**Fuyu: problem?**

**Me and Try: No!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: HEY GUYS! Next chapter!**

**Fuyu: There's snow in this one, lots and lots of snow. It make me fell like I'm at home.**

**Me: Oh yeah, you're a snow women. So let's start the chapter! **

_In the last chapter:_

"_That's Chloee's original cage! But, but how could you- You're with Zeke!" Lyserg exclaimed._

"_Zeke gave us this little present and asked that we give you his warmest regards." One of them explained._

"_Then I have no reason to hold back." Fuyu smirked, "Lyserg, please take cover."_

_She attacked them with Silent Snow and sent a slash of ice in their direction. Ren appeared to help her out._

"_Shall we?" he asked._

"_Of course." she answered calmly. Since Ren's weapon was still broken, he used spirit unity. The boys, Suri, and Tama came and helped and they soon defeated two of their opponents. _

"_Am I right to be guessing Ren was the first one on the scene?" Ryu asked._

"_Yup, Ren's not really cold blooded, he just want everyone to think he is." Yoh laughed._

"_Of course, I'm cold blooded. My blood cells are ice cubes." Ren stated._

"_I can make that true." Fuyu said._

"_I don't think you should Fuyu." Tama sweat dropped._

_Lyserg then defeated the third man with his Big Ben Blitz. He then did a little dousing and gave us our lead to the mountains. _

"_I have to go now," Millie told Fuyu and Lyserg._

"_Thank you Millie." Fuyu smiled._

"_Yes, thank you." Lyserg repeated. Millie giggled while running off and we all headed in the direction Lyserg pointed._

Chapter 3: Lost in the Moutains

Fuyu's POV

We were traveling through the mountains during a snow storm. It felt so much like home to me.

"Lyserg, we've been walking in circles for hours, what's going on?" Ren and Tama asked.

"I don't know. I'm starting to think that the storm's electrical energy is interfering with my dousing pendulum's homing powers. I get a strong positive reading in one direction, and then for no reason whatsoever it just completely disappears." Lyserg explained.

"But you're pretty sure we're heading in the general direction of Dobi Village, right?" Yoh asked.

"Actually, I'm only sure of one thing, we're lost."

"I'm sorry guys," I apologized.

"What for?" Yoh and Suri inquired.

"I'm a snow woman, remember? The storm wouldn't be as bad if I wasn't here."

"Snow woman?" Lyserg questioned.

"Trey, would you mind explaining to little Lyserg what a snow woman is? Wait, where's Trey?" Ryu asked.

"WOOOOHOOOOOO! Watch me catch some major air!" we all heard Horohoro yell. He was snowboarding in the middle of a snowstorm.

I facepalmed, "He's gunna fall in three, two, one." Trey lost control and rolled into a giant snowball.

"You know Trey so well, Fuyu. Now can someone keep him on a leash?" Ren started walking.

"Don't look at me. Trey lives for the snow." Yoh laughed.

"I'll do it." I growled and ran over to Horohoro who was lying in a pile of snow.

"Trey! What's a snow woman?" Lyserg asked when he got to Horohoro.

"Oh, the guys must have told you about Fuyu. She's part snow woman. A snow woman is a demon that can control snow." Horohoro explained.

"Is that why you're wearing a dress in this weather and you're not cold?"

I nodded, "Now let's get back to the boys." I tied a vine around Horohoro's wrist and handed it to Suri.

Tama's POV

Trey sneezed with a piece of frozen snot hanging from his nose, "Next time I wanna shred in the middle of a blizzard, remind me not to."

"Okay, listen up guys. Even if we are headed in the right direction, if we don't find shelter it won't even matter." Yoh said.

"A few more minutes outside and you'll end up like those snowmen." Amidemaru appeared.

Fuyu walked up to one of them and dusted some snow off, "You mean snow women, and I mean the human kind of snow women." We saw Sharona's face.

"Oh my god! She's frozen solid!" I yelled. We found a cave and built a fire in it to thaw them out.

"Thanks for finding us, Fuyu," Millie said, "and thanks for thawing us out, Lyserg." Ryu went into his temporary emo corner.

"Maybe, if you girls dressed for the weather instead of the runway, we wouldn't have to save you all the time." Trey complained.

"What about you're little friend, I think Millie called her Fuyu?" Sharona asked, "Her lips are blue, her body temperature must be below freezing, and she's in a white dress!"

"How many times do we have to explain this?" I was annoyed, "Fuyu is a snow woman. It's a kind of demon that can control snow. Of course she would be totally fine in this weather."

"Well, since we're all headed towards the same place, here's and idea, travel with us." Yoh suggested.

"That's just asking for trouble!" Trey shouted.

"How many times do I have to tell you Yoh? They're our enemies!" Ren reasoned.

"Just like you were Ren, Ryu and I had our differences too, but we worked things out and now we're on big happy family." Yoh smiled.

"Why do you think we'd lend our talents to your little nerd herd?" Sharona asked.

"Silent Snow!" Fuyu called her sword and pointed it at Sharona, "How dare you call me a nerd."

"Calm down," Tama and I sighed. She sat down and her sword disappeared.

Lyserg's pendulum came flying out of nowhere in front of Sharona and made her jump. "It must be him!" Lyserg and Fuyu shouted at the same time and ran outside.

"Lyserg, Fuyu, no!" Yoh yelled and we all ran after them. When we got outside, it had stopped snowing. Or so we thought.

Suri's POV

"Hey the snow stopped, the storm must have blown over." Trey said.

"Look again icicle brain." Ren yelled at him

"Hey, watch it!"

"It's still snowing, just not where we are. And look…" Yoh explained.

"I knew I sensed an evil darker than any force on earth and it can only be you Zeke!" we heard Lyserg yell.

"Lyserg, Fuyu," Zeke said calmly.

"We've waited a long time for this day to come, and it's finally here." Fuyu said with anger in her voice.

"So he's the one behind all this wacky weather." I thought out loud.

"It's like the storm's afraid of him.' Ryu said.

"Enough, he might be able to push Mother Nature around, but he can't intimidate me." Ren interrupted.

"Maybe you might want to think about what side you want to be on before it's too late." Zeke warned us.

"What are you talking about?" Yoh shouted back.

"I'm talking about self preservation. Once I win the shaman tournament, and I will win, I'll be looking for shaman to help me carry out my mission."

"I got my own mission."

"You'll come around eventually, Yoh, once you find there's no other choice. Until then, I need you to get stronger." He turned and left.

"Hey, Zeke, get back here!" Lyserg yelled. He launched and attack at Zeke, but it was easily blocked and the snow storm hit us again.

Fuyu's POV

Lyserg finally woke up.

"Lyserg!" Millie yelled.

"You'd better take it easy; we have a long trip ahead." Yoh said.

"That is if the storm ever ends." Ryu reasoned.

"Why even bother. After today, we all know there's no way we'll ever defeat Zeke." Lyserg said.

"Humph, he's not so powerful." Ren bluffed.

"Get real Ren. Didn't you see how he controlled that vicious storm? Being a strong shaman is one thin, but when you start controlling the weather, you're in a whole new league. That kind of power comes from a place not of this world. It seems nature itself is on his side." Lyserg replied.

"I don't see what the big deal is." I interrupted. Everyone looked at me. "I can do what Zeke just did, put up a barrier to stop the snow."

Everyone's jaw dropped. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER!" they shouted.

"Not so loud! This cave echoes." I covered my ear with my hand, "I'm a snow woman. I control the snow. And it never came up." They thought for a second and all facepalmed at the same time for not thinking of it earlier.

"Then I guess we do have hope." Lyserg smiled a little. I felt heat come up to my face which was unusual so I tried to hold it back.

"We'll leave in the morning them." Horohoro decided.

The next morning, Lilly showed us Zeke was planning to melt the river to get rid of all the "weak shaman." I quickly put up a barrier around everyone in the area and was able to stop anyone from being killed like mother and father. Of course, Zeke was royally pissed off.

**Me: So what do you think?**

**Sarah: Why is Fuyu the most powerful?**

**Tara: She's a demon Sarah.**

**Sarah: Demon?**

**Me: Demon- An evil spirit or devil, esp. one thought to possess a person or act as a tormentor in hell.**

**Sarah: … *runs***


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: HEY GUYS! So, I'm just gunna skip to Dobi Village here's a summary of what happened: Fuyu tells Lyserg she likes him and he accepts, Sui and Trey get together by yelling at each other. Tama and Ren get together a day after Suri and Trey. Lyserg and Fuyu join the X-Laws. Fuyu joined under the conditions that she would not hurt Yoh and the others. They meet Jaco and a girl named Akahana Kato and they make it to Dobi Village. Akahana has pink hair usually in a pony tail and red eyes. She has black headphones like Yoh's that she uses as her weapon. She uses singing to beat her opponents and usually wears a white t-shirt and jeans with red tennis shoes. When she puts her spirit Wakana into the headphones, it turns into a headmic.**

**Tara: Lots of stuff happens in a month.**

**Sarah: You couldn't right the story?**

**Me: I'm too lazy! No in the last chapter cause I'm lazy and I just gave u a summary.**

Chapter 4: In Dobi Village

Yoh's POV

When I found the guys, they were eating and they all happily ate. Zeke came and explained everything to us and claimed that he would be shaman king. We were then interrupted by the X-Laws. Marco was leading them as always and behind him was Fuyu, who was next to Lyserg, and the other X-Laws behind them.

"Your trip here is the closest you'll ever get to the King of Spirits." Marco said. The air around us was tense.

An announcement on the speakers broke this. It was Godva announcing the rules. He had a speech before, but his notes were thrown out by a member of the council. Me, Ryu, and Faust were on a team, and Ren, Trey, and Jaco were on another team. That meant Suri, Tama, and Akahana.

"Hey wait, what happened to you guys back at the tunnel?" I asked. We found out we all had the same test.

-Time Skip-

Fuyu's POV

The official announced the beginning of the match and Lyserg and I attacked. I used the earth to bring up walls on their right, left, and back sides to keep them from escaping while Lyserg attacked them with his pendulum. I had sensed Horohoro and his friends watching us. I felt guilty for leaving them, but right now the only things that mattered were avenging mother and father and Lyserg. We easily defeated the. Marco was about to finish them off, but Silva stopped him and we left. We saw Yoh on the way back.

"So you're not even going to say hi?" he asked.

"I have nothing to say to Zeke's twin brother. Never address me again Yoh, ever." Lyserg said.

"I'm sorry, I left you guys, but this is important to me," I apologized.

"That's okay, Fuyu. We understand." Yoh replied. I smiled and ran to join Lyserg and Marco.

Yoh's POV

"Poor Lyserg!" Ryu cried.

"Here Ryu, have some syrup covered doughnut holes." Suri tried to comfort him.

"They've really turned Lyserg into a creepy little psycho." Trey sighed.

"Lyserg!" Ryu cried again.

"He was always a bit off. They just gave him some creepy slogans and a costume." Ren complained.

"You were kind of messed up when we met you, but you turned out okay." Trey told him.

"Why did they take our Lyserg away!?" Ryu turned to stone.

"Wow, this is really hitting Ryu where it hurts," Trey commented.

"Speaking of being hit where it hurts-" Jaco began.

"NO MORE JOKES!" Trey and Ren shouted at him.

I walked out of the Patch Café and stretched a bit.

"Is everything all right?" Amidemaru asked.

"I can't believe what he said to me." I replied.

"Yes, I know. Lyserg has chosen to walk a path lit only by the fires of hatred. But Fuyu…"

"Fuyu hasn't changed. She still cares about us. I can see it in her."

"I don't like these X-Laws Yoh."

"Yeah, I can't shake the feeling that they're gunna do something really horrible soon."

Fuyu's POV

"The Arch Spirits," Marco said, "the bearers of everlasting light, the watchmen of peace, the messengers of justice. They will protect the Iron Maiden, Jeanne, as she gathers energy and prepares to open the Babylon Gate. They are indeed a wondrous gift from up high."

"They're so beautiful," Lyserg said, "When will Jeanne grant me and Fuyu Arch Spirits of out own? Haven't we proven ourselves worthy yet?"

"It's hard to say Lyserg," Marco replied, "Such beauty and power cannot be given lightly. You're loyalty and commitment must be beyond question. I am sorry, but you are one that still has doubt in his heart. Fuyu will not attack Yoh and the others, so she will need to work hard and wait for her Arch Spirit. Let's go."

Lyserg ran after them so I followed.

"Marco, we wanna come with you guys! We wanna destroy Zeke's men!" he said.

"You are not ready." Marco told us.

"Why not?!"

"Our task tonight requires great conviction which you don't have."

"What do we have to do to convince you that we're ready and strong enough to do what we have to?"

"We want to fight Zeke's men with you." I interrupted.

"We want to be recognized and receive an Arch Spirit! When the Gate of Babylon opens we want the world to know that we're X-Laws! We are ready to destroy in Jeanne's name!" Lyserg continued.

"Perhaps you are, but your guardian ghost is not, Lyserg." Marco said, "She is faltering Lyserg. She is not a believer. And Fuyu will not go anywhere you will not be so she must stay as well. We will talk more on this matter upon our return."

"Chloee, you know how important this is to me," Lyserg told her, "We must destroy Zeke. Never forget that he destroyed my parents. He did it without mercy. He did it with glee, and for that he must pay. It's all that matters, all that counts."

"Let's go," I said.

"But Marco said-"

"I don't care what Marco said. We are X-Laws. We must stop anything that prevents us from getting what we want."

Lyserg nodded, "C'mon Chloee, let's go! Hurry!"

When we got there, we say the battle was about to begin. I canned some thick vines to hold them in place so they couldn't run and called Silent Snow. Lyserg called for Chloee, but she wasn't here. Zeke's men attacked us, but the Arch Spirits protected Lyserg while I attacked Zeke's men with Silent Snow.

"Good work, Fuyu," Marco said, "But Lyserg, if you can't count on your guardian ghost, how can I count on you?"

Horohoro and his friends appeared and saw the men that I knocked out and me holding Silent Snow. Chloee was with them.

"Chloee?" Lyserg asked.

"I think they're fine, but if we hadn't gotten here, they would have finished them off." Amidemaru said while examining the men.

"I will have to withdraw for now," I told Marco as he nodded.

"Chloee, I needed you! I-" Lyserg began, "How could you Chloee!? How could you let me down like that?!"

"Wait! Chloee was worried about you Lyserg! She wanted to save you!" Ryu interrupted.

"I don't need saving! You-you should not have come here. Stop trying to help me."

"But you were going to do something terrible to those people. Something for which there is no redemption."

"It's time to leave Lyserg alone," Marco said, "He does not need you anymore. We are his family now."

"Ryu is taking you down!" he yelled.

"Ryu, please," I begged him, "I don't want you to get hurt!"

"It's too late for that!"

Yoh stopped him, "Fine Lyserg, Fuyu, if you walk away tonight, we'll never bother you again. What's it gunna be? Because this time, it's final."

We turned and walked towards the X-Laws. "Let's go Fuyu." Lyserg said.

"What about Chloee, dude?" Horohoro asked.

"I don't want her anymore."

-Time Skip-

Lyserg, Fuyu, I am entrusting you with Arch Spirits of your own." Jeanne told us. She gave us our weapons.

Lyserg picked up his weapon, "Arch Spirit Zealel!" (I'm not sure how you spell it.)

I picked up mine, "Arch Spirit Agnes!" Our spirits appeared before us and mine merged with Usausa.

"They're beautiful!" I said.

"Thank you Jeanne!" Lyserg thanked her.

"Don't thank me, you have earned it young Lyserg, young Fuyu." Jeanne replied. "You are now official X-Laws."

"Lyserg, Fuyu, the time has come to tell you something. We are close to opening the Gate of Babylon. It's power is so great, it can destroy Zeke and prevent him from reincarnating. But when it does, it will also eliminate Yoh and his friends. Fuyu, we don't expect you to take part in luring them here, but you must protect the Gate of Babylon." Marco told us and I nodded, "But Lyserg, I need you to lure them. Look how brightly the light of truth shines. You mad a wise choice today, Fuyu, Lyserg."

-Time Skip-

When the Gate of Babylon finally opened, we were all sucked in. when I woke up, I was with Yoh and Zeke and we saw everyone else passed out.

"You, Fuyu and I are the only ones powerful enough to exist here and you know what that means." Zeke explained to Yoh, "Our destiny still awaits us. Let's get out of here, shall we?" another light surrounded us again and we were all blown in different directions.

**Me: Sarah was being annoying, so I'm taking her out of these little notes.**

**Tara: How sad.**

**Me: Whatever. See you guys next time!**


End file.
